Sadly they Wished
by football is my life
Summary: Sasuke is brought back to konoha by sai sakura and naruto forcefully...sakura is stunned to learn how naruto dealt with sasuke before dragging him back into konoha and begins to avoid naruto...meanwhile orochimaru makes plans to invade once again
1. Reflections

This is my first naruto fanfic

If you read the manga youll know that after the 2.5 year skip naruto and sakura once again go after sasuke..and in this fanfic instead of failing to bring him back…like they do in the manga. They succeed and he is brought back into konoha

Chap 1. Realization and Pain

"Huh….Wha?..." Naruto muttered as he blinked open his eyes.

"Where am I" he muttered quietly, straining to lift his body up into a sitting position.

Once he had sat himself upright he continued to scan the room. He knew this place…he

had spent alot of time here before. "Im in the hospital?" he wondered out loud. "Wait…if

im back in Konoha…Where is Sakura!" he shouted. "Shes fine…don't worry so much"

said a voice coming from his rooms doorway. Naruto turned his head to see a nurse walk

into his room. "im glad your up" she said with an expressionless face. "you've been out

for almost 3 days son." Narutos eyes widened "Three days?" he shouted. The nurse put

her finger up to her lips "SHHHH" she said with an angry look directed at Naruto. "we

have other patients besides you here." Naruto mumbled an "im sorry under his breath and

laid back down to think. Captain Yamoato, Sai, Sakura, he was glad they were ok.

Knowing that his comrades were ok was comfort enough for him…. he laid back down

turning to his side so he was his face was turned away from the nurse. "can I be alone for

a while? He asked as politely as possible" "yes" the nurse replied…"but you seem to

have fully recovered and as soon as the doctor comes in and takes a look at you you will

be free to leave" "Good…" Naruto sighed as he turned over again to face the nurse…and

then it hit him "Sasuke" he said as if he was asking a question. The nurse looked up from

her clipboard and frowned slightly at him…"he is fine now, but unable to move as of

yet…he sustained broken bones in both his arms and his legs, and has a broken nose"

Naruto sighed. "Did you do that to him" she said, almost sounding like she was accusing

naruto for doing something wrong. Naruto looked up at her and returned her stare. Please

leave me now" he said with a stern look on his face.

The nurse arched her eyebrows at him, but obeyed and turned out the door.

Naruto laid back down on his pillow. He'd done what was best for sasuke….right? He

didn't mean to injure him that badly….but he had to fulfill his promise to sakura…even if

it meant breaking sasuke till he was no longer mobile. ….At least that's the reasoning he

used while he was fighting.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Sasuke! Look at them!" Naruto screamed in his friends face while jerking his head in _

_the direction of the unconscious bodies of Captain Yaomoto and Sakura. "Don't you feel _

_anything when you see them like that?", "No…" sasuke replied simply with a slight _

_smile on his face. Sai had him in a binding jutsu and sasuke was rendered immobile. _

_Naruto had taken this opportunity to confront and try to make him turn back..and come _

_home willingly. "Don't you know that they missed you?" he yelled with growing _

_frustration. "yes" sasuke replied coolly. "but I could really care less" Naruto looked him _

_in the eye… "do you even realize how badly you hurt sakura when you left" he said with _

_his teeth clenched. "yes…yes I do" he replied with a smile…naruto couldn't handle it _

_anymore…his eyes glowed red with rage as the kyyubi slowly released its chakra through _

_him. "last chance…." He exclaimed in a sinister voice. "I already told you naruto" _

_sasuke said with a hint of nervousness in his voice " I will not return to konoha" naruto _

_looked hurt…but at the same time…furiously angry… "fine" he said coldly "I have no _

_other coice. He turned to sai who was sweating from the amout of chakra he was having _

_to use to keep sasuke bound. "Sai…make him bend down on his knees.." Sai looked at _

_him with a confused look but obeyed forcing sasuke to mimic his movements and bend to _

_his knees. Sasuke watched as naruto came up behind him and grabbed his arms. Naruto _

_smiled a sinister smile…the kyyubi was the one doing the talking now…. "You seem to be _

_fond of these arms…" naruto said in an almost sing song voice….For the first time _

_during the fight sasuke had a look of terror on his face…Naruto then simply crushed the _

_arms at the elbows with his hands causing sasukes face to contort in pain…sasuke let out _

_a high pitched scream that made sai shutter…**this is not naruto** he thought to _

_himself…naruto would not do this… "Did that hurt?" Naruto asked as if he seemed to be _

_enjoying himself . When sasuke did not answer naruto proceeded to break his legs at the _

_knee. Sasuke let out another scream and let his head hang as though he were dead. "Let _

_him go sai, he cant move anymore" naruto commanded. Sai released his jutsu and _

_collapsed against a wall breathing very hard…. Naruto looked down at sasuke whos face _

_was still contorted with pain… then to both naruto and sai's surprise sasuke started to _

_talk. "I…promise you….naruto…" he stuttered "I will make your life miserable…from _

_this day forward I will be your dark shadow….and I will destroy everything you care _

_about….including sakura" he said forcing a smile. Naruto looked down at him with _

_rage…. He bent down and got within inches of sasukes face"if you touch her…ill kill _

_you" and with that naruto stood up and planted a kick right square into sasukes nose._

_END FLASHBACK_


	2. The ever observant

Ok so I was happy with the last chapter…it was in my opinion a little short…hopefully I can make this chapter longer…

So here we go

Chapter 2: The Ever Observant

Naruto sat up in his hospital bed as a man entered his room.Naruto game him a quizzical look.The man took a quick look at

him and said "Well you look fine to me" and then went back to staring down at his

clipboard "Come to the front desk and well check you out" he said, finally taking his eyes

off his clipboard and looking up at naruto. "finally…" naruto muttered "this place brings

back too many bad memories…." The doctor cocked his head and looked at naruto as if

he was expecting an explanation for this comment. But seeing he was going to get none

he stepped out of the doorway and let naruto slide out the door down to the front desk.

"Name please" a friendly looking nurse said as naruto put his elbows on her desk.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" he exclaimed with a wide grin on his face. "Um….ok then…" the

nurse said raising her eyebrows at naruto. "We just got word from the doctor…and your

free to go" she said, the awkward smile not once leaving her face. **I bet its annoying **

**having to smile like that all day. **naruto thought chuckling to himself. When he finally

stepped out of the hospital it was like all of his senses had rushed back to him in one big

whoosh, and he was almost made dizzy because of it. He could finally smell something

besides that awful hospital that he could swear reeked of disease. As he strolled down the

street he began to notice something very odd. "Good Morning Naruto" an old man said.

As he walked past naruto. "um…hi?" naruto said as the old man shuffled past. **Who was **

**that guy?** Naruto thought to himself. He shrugged it off and told himself hed need to

remember faces better next time and be able to reply with a better response than just

"um….um….um" Naruto had already decided what his first stop for the day was before

he even left the hospital. "Yummmm…ramen" he said to himself as he raised his fist

in the air as he began to break in a run. He was almost to his precious ramen shop

when…. NA-RU-TO! said an all too familiar voice that made naruto almost trip over

his own two feet. "Sakura Chan?" he said as he wheeled around to face her. "Oh naruto

im so glad that they've finally let you out….I was starting to get worried" she said while

fidgeting with her hands. "Oh…um well…yeah... they said im fine" he mumbled with a

confused look on his face. Sakura looked up at him "don't look so confused naruto" she

said grinning "I was worried about you". naruto looked up at her in astonishment,

"Well…thank you!..."he said putting on his all too familiar fox like grin. There was a bit

of an awkward silence which involved naruto kicking a bit of sand and sakura contining

to play with her hands. Then naruto broke the silence "So um…im going to get a bite to

eat" he said looking up at her hopefully "Could we make it a date?"a smile slowly spread

over sakuras lips "Sure!" she replied jumping up a bit " where will we be eating?" she

said as she stepped a little closer to naruto. Then she smiled up at him "Oh wait let me

guess…Ichiraku ramen!" Naruto thought for a bit…**this is sakura **he told himself, **for **

**once I need to treat her to something better than ramen,** he almost couldn't believe

his own mind. **Better than ramen? **he asked himself, **nothing is better than ramen, **he

thought almost as if he was scolding himself. **But sakura doesn't like it all that much... **

he told himself his thoughts racing. "WELL?" said sakura in a stern voice that almost

made naruto jump. " are we going to the ramen shop or not?" "Naruto grinned "Well

no…I thought we might get something else…and we can make it to go…and have a

picnic...and watch the sunset together" he said winking at her as he his grin grew a bit bigger. Sakura blushed slightly,

"Um…well…alright then naruto…if you really want to" naruto just looked at her with a

huge grin on his face and turned around to lead the way. Sakura suddenly found herself staring

at the back of narutos head with a small smile on her lips. **Naruto sure has changed **she

thought to herself . As they slowly walked up the street narutobegan blurting out

restaurant ideas while sakura just kept the pace and smiled. "Well we could get foodhere"

naruto said pointing in a specific direction." or here! he said doing a sharp turn""Well anythings fine with me naruto" sakura

said still smiling. Naruto looked into her eyes...**she has beautifuleyes** he told himself

" um naruto..." sakura said waving her hand in front of his face "are we still going?

she smiled at him once again and turned to lead the way toa restaurant naruto had pointed out

but naruto refused to move...he hadrecognized that awkward smile, hed gotten that same smile from

the nurse…and from the doctor…and from that old man he had met…and now he was

getting it from sakura. Naruto slowly turned to face her and put his hands on her

shoulders. Then he looked her square in the eye and said "sakura I need you to tell me

something" naruto said with what looked like a frown on his face "I need to know...Is the only reason that

your treating me nice…treating me like you treat everyone else…..is it because I brought

him back for you?" At first sakura looked up at as if she was shocked to hear him say

this. But this look soon disappeared and her eyes began to drift to her feet as the situation

became more awkward by the second. "That's what I thought…." He sighed looking very

hurt. "Well it all makes sense now" he said his voice growing in volume. "Im only

accepted when I bring a traitor back…and hes treated as if nothing ever happened!"

Sakuras eyes began to swell with tears "don't say things like that naruto…..its as if you

don't care about him" she said as she started to feel a lumpgrow in the bottom of her throat.

naruto sighed again and looked down at her. She had begun to cry. "Well…." Naruto

started…but he just couldn't summon the courage to tell her what sasuke had said about

her that day. _I will kill her. _All of the sudden the memories came back and naruto found

himself spinning and almost losing his balance. But he was able to regain himself and

take one last look at the still whimpering sakura. Naruto forced a smile…."Sakura…im

sorry…I wasn't thinking about what I was saying…." Then his head drooped a little "Um

sakura…about that picnic…I think im gonna eat alone…but thanks for tagging along…."

And with that, naruto turned and walked off…leaving sakura still crying in the middle of

the street.

444444444444444444444444444444444444(this means scene change)

"Kabuto" said a raspy voice from a corner of the room. Kabutolooked up from a book andobeyed these words as if

they were a commandslowly he pulled himself up from his chair so he could walk over and

answer this call. "Yes master" Kabuto said in an obedient tone as he bent to his knees in a

bow. "Very good" orochimaru coughed. "you may rise…I have some interesting

developments to discuss with you" . Kabuto lifted his head but did not raise to his feet.

"yes master…what did you wish to discuss with me" . orochimaru turned in his chair andsmiled slightly "a

report was just filed and it seems that we have less time than expected" Kabuto frowned

at these words coming from his masters mouth. "I need at least8 more months to

experiment with this new jutsu" kabuto said still frowning. "You know how difficult it is

to summon the death god…I am not the third hokage" Orochimaru scowled at these

words. " you have5 months….its seems akatsuki is on the move again…and theyre after

a certain jinchuuriki that stole sasuke from us" Kabuto didn't look surprised. "yes we

already established that" kabuto said still trying to comprehend what orochimaru could

want with the death god, he had never told him any information concerning it and had all of the sudden one day started the research. "Lets justsay this" said orochimaru his sadistic

smile growing. "With this new technique I have been devoloping….we can crush akatsuki…along with konoha……if it is developed according to plan..and we do not fail in reaping

the 1000 souls….i will no longer have any need for a body…and no need for that brat uchiha sasuke


	3. Kazekage's request

Ok heres a new chapter….I tried to make it quite a bit longer than the last 2 chapters….ill try to make my chapters longer from now on

Ok well as im sure everyone noticed our last chapter left off with naruto leaving sakura in the streets crying….and then we changed scenes to reveal orochimaru and kabuto talking about their plan….well this chapter im going to try and focus on sakuras chacter more and lets you get to know her a little bit better

Chapter 3: Kazekage's request

Tears were still rolling down her cheeks as Sakura neared the door to her house.

She had been playing the scene over in her mind as she ran home.

**He doesn't know me! **She thought to herself banging her fist on her doorframe nearly breaking it.

"All I wanted to do was be nice to him for once" she mumbled pushing open her door and stepping in out of the rain.

She was soaked,

**well…at least this rain will hide my tears **she thought as she began walking over to her fireplace.

"All I wanted to do was be nice for once!" she screamed out loud to her couch as she passed it.

She didn't make it to the fireplace though. She collapsed on the ground and began to sob again.

After a few minutes of crying into a pillow she had grabbed up on the floor, she finally stood up.

"I guess….I guess…. that's all I'm good for" she said trying to force herself to laugh

"Crying…its all I can do….I cant I be strong for anyone….not even for myself" She said as she tried to calm herself down before she soaked her pillow with her tears.

**I guess I just need to go upstairs and sleep, **she told herself as she inched towards the stairs.

**Maybe if I sleep a while I can collect my thoughts. **

Halfway up the stairs she heard a knock at the door.

WHAM! WHAM!WHAM!

...Sakura cringed with each wham of the door.

"Dammit…its getting late…and im in no mood for visitors" she mumbled as she climbed down the stairs and walked slowly towards her door

"this had better be important." she whispered as she reached for the doorknob.

She had an idea of who it was, and this was one of the last people she wanted to see at that moment.

"Ino…" she said as she opened the door "Im really not in the mood for your crap right no….."

She cut the sentence off when she saw who it really was at the door.

"Naruto…." She whispered almost inaudibly

"Yeah its me" he said almost as silently as sakura

" I came to tell you some…."

SLAM! Went the door in his face.

And with that, sakura wheeled around and stomped up the stairs leading to her bedroom muttering curses under her breath, with narutos muffled voice calling out behind her.

After she made it to the top of the stairs Sakura heard a crash come from down the hall,it was comingfrom her room

so she raced down the hall towards her room.

"W-whos there" she called from outside the door.

When noone answered she pushed open the door slowly.

"Hello Sakura-chan" said an all too familiar voice.

After having the door slammed in his face naruto had climbed up the walls of sakura's

house and broke into her room through the window.

"NARUTO?" she yelled, picking up the boy by his collar and pushing him

against her bedroom wall.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?"

"YOU SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH!" she screamed as sweat poured down Narutos face.

"And you broke my window!" She said pointing to the glass scattered all over her floor

"Um…sakura?" naruto whimpered timidly as she finally set him down.

"I just came to tell you something..." he said still pressing himselfagainst the wall.

Sakura sighed

"Look naruto…. I don't need your apologies" she stated still glaring at him.

"Im sorry I flew off the handle back there" naruto said completely ignoring her.

"But im not here just to apologize" he said looking up and seeing sakura still fuming

"Tsunade has ordered that team 7 report to her immediately" he continued.

Sakuras glare turned to a frown

"So you felt that you needed to break into my house in order to tell me this" she said ,raising an eyebrow at him.

"Well you sorta slammed the door in my face" he said, frowning down at her.

"Look!" she said

"I have every right to be mad at you!...

you shouldn't jump to conclusions about me naruto!...Im not so shallow that I don't worry about people other than sasuke!"

**You fooled me then, **naruto thought rolling his eyes….

Sakura scooted over to where naruto was standing and wrapped her arms around him

leaning her head against his chest.

"In fact you've been more of a friend to me over these past few weeks than sasuke ever

was…. during all the time I knew him"

Naruto was confused….Sakura had never acted this nice to him before…it was

always "Sasuke this…and Sasuke that…and do you think Sasuke….blahblahblah….."

Now naruto may have been a clumsy ninja but he wasn't so stupid that he didn't know a

chance when he saw one.

Naruto in return wrapped his arms around her "Thank you…for caring…"he said, lifting his hand to her hair and stroking it.

For some reason, Sakura blushed when he said this to her.

They stood there hugging for quite a while…or at least it seemed that way

"Well we cant stand here like this forever," she said grinning up at him.

"I wouldn't mind…." Naruto said, making Sakura blush even harder.

"Erm…Well ….I need to go change into some dry clothes" she stammered turning towards her bedroom door.

Narutos mind raced as he thought of how to handle this situation...**I cant do that!... She'll hate me! It would just drive us further apart... **But Naruto being his clueless self, decided against his good judgement as usual, **Im gonna get killed for doing this I just know it… **

but Naruto couldn't let an opportunity like this pass…so he reached out and grabbed

Sakuras arm turning her to face him…they stared at each other for a few

seconds, then naruto leaned down and caught her in a kiss. Sakura was completely caught

off guard, but for some reason, she decided not to pull away from him.

**YES! **Narutos mind was shouting to him **YOU FINALLY DID IT….and im not dead! I mean….unless im already dead…. and this is heaven!**

To naruto this was one of the greatest moments of his life…I mean…he'd chased this

girl all his life and now he had just kissed her……and she wasn't pulling away from him!

Sakura on the other hand was in a battle with her own mind,

Her inner sakura was screaming at her, **Dammit! This is naruto! The number one stupid, clumsy ninja, and you just allowed him to kiss you? Are you that easy?** **What about sasuke?**

**but…naruto has always been there for me… even when **

**Sasuke would've left me out in the cold,** she told herself

**But hes naruto! You promised yourself that you'd do anything for Sasuke…what would he think if he saw you like this? **her inner sakura spat back.

Sakura thought this over and finally pulled her lips from Narutos.

"Look naruto…" she said looking down at the floor still blushing very hard.

"Things cant be the way you want….. but dont ask me why" she said noticing Naruto's mouth beginning to open

"….you wouldn't understand."

Naruto cringed at those words but obeyed her and stayed silent

She couldn't believe she was saying this to naruto,

although it was no secret that she had had a crush on sasuke….was that the only reason

she could come up with…was that the only reason that she felt she could not love Naruto

back , because of a promise she made to herself years ago?

**Maybe you don't love sasuke….maybe you love Naruto **her inner sakura cooed.

**What?** She screamed at herself**, I…I cant love Naruto….I have to love Sasuke…..thats what I want right?….is to be happy with Sasuke…and wait! weren't you just on my side 20 seconds ago?**

"Uh….Sakura" Naruto whispered, snapping sakura out of her trance

"We really need to go now" he said still smiling.

"OK naruto….but one word about that kiss to anyone and ill kill you" she said raising her fist within inches of his face.

"Erm…ok I wont say nuthin" he said as he put his arm behind his head.

"But you can't tell me that you didn't enjoy it" he said looking her in the eye and grinning

Now as you all know Sakura wasn't very good at

Making comebacks…which is why she usually let her fist do the talking for her…which

in this situation, was exactly what she did.

She sent Naruto flying out the window and crashing into her neighbors house creating a very large crater

"Well I still need to get out of these wet clothes" sakura called out the window to him,

smiling to herself and turning once again to go get changed.

Naruto slid down the side of the house and ended up sprawled on the ground.

By the time he was able to move his arms and legs and stand up

Sakura was already standing next to him glaring down.

"Were going to be late Naruto!" Sakura said pointing to an invisible watch on her wrist

"Isnt that what you just said?".

"Well let me just figure out which bones you broke and we'll be on our way" Naruto said

still trying to lift himself up off the ground.

"Well hurry up …I didn't hit you that hard anyway"

Naruto looked up at her with an Ihopethatwassarcasm look as he continued to

pull himself up using the house to lean against.

When he had finally stood himself up Sakura was already walking down the road leading to the hokages house.

"Wait up Sakura chan!" naruto said as he ran to catch up with her.

As they continued down the steet Naruto decided to get even braver…or even

stupider…he really couldn't figure himself out today

**Hell I've already been brave once today and it almost got me killed…might as well make another gamble, **

So he reached down and grabbed her hand.

Surprisingly to Naruto Sakura didn't pull her hand away. In fact she even let Naruto lace his fingers with hers.

**Im just humoring him… **she told herself, **that's all….**

They held hands all the way to the Hokages house where they were stopped by an all too familiar group of Shinobis.

"Ooooohhhh" Ino sighed when she spotted them "how cute!"

Hearing this sakura immediately yanked her hand out of Narutos, blushing yet again, but this time more with rage than with embarrassment, she gave Ino an evil glare

"SHUT IT INO-PIG" she yelled "We were just…."

"Just doing what?" Ino said interrupting sakura in mid sentence

"We weren't doing ANYTHING" Sakura said her eyes now glowing with rage.

Naruto stared at the two girls who were now locked in a glaring match. **This is very troublesome **Naruto thought now knowing exactly how Shikamaru felt having to listen to the loud mouthed Ino all day long.

Naruto glanced around at all his friends that had gathered there ,

**Well everyone seems to be the same….I think….**

**I haven't actually been able to sit and have a good talk with most of them **

"Good morning naruto" kiba said as he stretched himself awake.

Naruto glanced at the giant dog he was laying on

"Do you sleep on akamaru too?" Naruto said pointing at the now not so small Akamaru.

"Well yeah….. sometimes…." Kiba said smiling.

"Hello naruto…."

That deep voice could only belong to one person.

"SHINO! Hey!" Naruto said waving

"Im glad you at least recognized me this time…." Shino said glaring at him.

"Are you ever gonna get over that?" Naruto asked returning his glare.

"So um…wheres shikamaru" Naruto asked glancing around in all directions looking for his very laid back friend

"Hes on a mission today along with chouji" Ino exclaimed still in the middle the glaring match with Sakura.

"And Lee?" Sakura said not taking her rage filled eyes off Ino

"Ah he said something about Gai Sensei, training, and youth…Something along those lines"

"oh ok" naruto said looking slightly disappointed

"Well then wheres hinata?"

Kiba walked up to naruto

"Right over there" he whispered in his ear looking slightly frightened.

Naruto wheeled around to see hinata

Hinata looked pissed!

she had one hand clenched into a fist, and one hand lifting a certain finger in sakura's general direction.

**Woah…Hinata's pissed….shes kinda hott when shes pissed…**

Naruto thought eyeing her up and down

"Um whats her problem" naruto said turning and whispering to Kiba.

"Well….apparently its Sakura…but that's just a guess" Kiba said with as much sarcasm as he could muster

"Um….hello Hinata" naruto said now becoming as frightened as kiba.

All of the sudden Hinatas face turned a brilliant shade of red, and she turned to face Naruto.

"O-oh h-hello Naruto-kun" she stuttered.

"Um hello hinata" naruto said backing up.

"Well lets get going" kiba said trying to aid naruto in his increasingly awkward Hinata situation

"Um…. sounds good" Naruto said turning to face Kiba

"Yes lets!" hinata said, as she walked over to where Naruto was standing

"w-would you like to w-walk together?" she said, still blushing

"Well sure but were right outside the Hokages build-"

"Ok great!" Hinata cut in.

"yeah…..great" he said turning towards the door to the Hokages house which was

actually only about 20 feet away.

**Whats with hinata, **Naruto thought** , she usually faints when shes within 10 feet of me**

**and now she wants to walk beside me?**

As they started walking naruto glanced over at hinata who had attached herself to his arm, and noticed that she was making many glances at sakura, mouthing words that looked an awful lot like

"whore" "bitch" and "slut",

but he certainly didn't say anything since Hinata was already frightening him enough as it was.

When they finally made it to the Hokages office they opened the door and found Tsunade sleeping with bottles of sake littered throughout her office.

So naruto being the ever polite ninja that he was grabbed a still full bottle of sake and proceeded to dump it all on Tsunades head shouting "WAKE UP" in her ear.

She jumped to her feet screaming "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"

then when she saw it was naruto, she grabbed his hair and tossed him like a ragdoll out

the window and started dangling him by his hair

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR BRAT?" she screamed as she brought his face close to hers

"AH…AH…IM SORRY!" was all naruto could manage to say since his head felt like it was on fire.

After about 100 "I'm sorrys" from naruto, and about 10 minutes of dangling by his hair, he was finally let back into the office to explain why he'd woken her up so rudely.

"well…." Said naruto still rubbing his scalp "We came here for the MISSION WE WERE ASSIGNED"

he made sure to put emphasis on those words.

"Oh yes" said Tsunade rubbing her temples. "Well its an investigation mission" she began

as she reached for her sake bottle on the floor

"that was requested of us by the kazekage of the sand himself…."

"Wait gaara asked us on this mission?" naruto said looking excited and still massaging his scalp

"Awesome we get to go see gaara!"

Naruto turned with a smile on his face to look at his friends and noticed the looked strangely pale

Naruto was definetly the most excited person out of the group. Something about gaara

kind of creeped the rest of them out, but not Naruto , to Naruto Gaara was one of his greatest friends.

"yes…well…" Tsunade continued, ignoring narutos outburst

"We did not receive much information regarding this mission except for the fact that it is a very urgent request that needs tending to right away

"You will leave tomorrow …so pack your things and get ready"

then she waved her hand as a gesture of dismissal and they all rushed outside to talk

about their new mission.

"It has to be important" said Ino clapping her hands together

" Its straight from the top! From the kazekage himself!"

"Well Im sure it will be a most rewarding experience" said Shino as monotone as ever.

"w-wheres Naruto" asked Hinata glancing around to see if she could spot him.

"Oh hes already started packing" said kiba as he pointed towards Narutos house as he jumped on Akamaru.

"Well I've gotta go pack!" said Sakura waving goodbye.

"Cya Sakura" called kiba.

"Well im gonna go too" said Ino waving as she turned to try and catch up to Sakura

"Ok goodbye" called hinata.

After Ino left things got really awkward,

What with Shino playing with his bugs, and Hinata stuttering to the point where kiba

could barely make out what she was saying, and all he could do was nod and say "yeah that sounds great" over and over again.

So after a few minutes of awkward silence they all parted ways as well and headed off to get ready for their mission.

4444444444444444

That night Naruto could not sleep.

"Dammit" he said once again. "DAMMIT….WHY COULDN'T I TELL HER?"

Now banging his fist on his nightstand.

"I have to tell her tomorrow…." He decided. "How could I get sidetracked like that….and kiss her instead of telling her that her life is in danger?"

Naruto smiled at the thought of kissing Sakura. She hadn't pulled away from him, but on the other hand she probably hated him now.

"But even though I succeeded in one thing…I still failed miserably in another" he said as his smile gave way to a frown "Why cant I just succeed fully…"

"…I have to tell her what sasuke said…for her own safety….

who knows what he will do when he heals?"

"I guess…." He said staring up at his hands, which were now hovering above his face.

"I don't want her to know what I did...I don't want her to know how I tortured him."

**Tortured….**he hated that word now…it was because of what he did to him…

**but didn't Sasuke also torture them when he left….**

He had made him miserable….and had made sakura miserable… and he simply could not

forgive someone for doing that.

44444444444444444

"Kazekage sir?"

"Yes…come in Kankurou" Gaara said lifting his eyes from the stack of

papers he was currently working on, to the doorway where his friend stood.

"Sir we have more disturbing news" said Kankurou walking over to a chair facing Gaaras desk and sitting in it.

"What is it now?" Gaara asked spinning his chair so that he was facing Kankurou.

"Well sir weve just recovered 4 more bodies…. A small family…to be exact"

Gaara went pale when he heard this

"So what is the total number of deaths now?" Gaara said his eyes drifting to the floor.

"Almost 200 sir….we keep recovering more and more every day"

"And how long till the Shinobis from Konoha arrive?" Gaara asked now turning his gaze towards his office window.

"Were not sure….but it should be soon… We told them that it was a very urgent matter." Kankurou said now lifting himself out of his chair and walking towards the door.

"Kankurou!" Gaara said his eyes not leaving the window.

"What am I doing wrong?..."

Kankurou sighed as he gazed at the sad expression on his friends face. "There is nothing you can do that you haven't already done…." And with that he was gone out the door.

Gaara sighed as he turned back to his stack of papers, **I will not cry **he told himself **It is not the shinobi way to cry…and how would the villagers feel if they saw their kazekage in tears……**.

He felt so useless…

It was true that he'd finally gotten recognition from his fellow villagers, that was his dream, but he simply did not know how to protect them in this situation. And he felt so lost knowing this.

Knowing that he could not protect the people he loved from this monster that had been destroying them.

Third chapter End

Well that's the end of the third chapter and I hope you like it…we got to know Sakura a bit more and we also got to introduce more characters

And I know some ppl are gonna be mad at me because I made Hinata get pissed off like she did...Its out of character…blah blah blah…..but think about it…has Hinata really ever seen Naruto holding hands…or even flirting with any other girls? She could go on a killing spree for all we know…or just be a bitch…like I decided to make her…. Plus its my story anyway…if I want Hinata to be a bitch …danggit ill make Hinata a bitch….


End file.
